The Spider's Web
by SilvermistFox
Summary: A not so chance meeting in the bar, and she was so tempting, so mesmerizing. Pity he did not realize it until it was too late.


**Ironman**

**Tony/Loki(fem)**

He had never expected another to capture his attention from way across the bar. A female with killer curves and curly long hair and black fell across like waves on her exposed back. Long slender legs peek out from beneath the dress that she wore, glittering under the dimly lit bar. The slit was high but not high enough in his view to expose too much and leaving more to the imagination. Her hands, the fingers long and nails, painted in the shade of black, something rather uncommon for a woman that look the way she does. He had not seen her smile yet, but caught the distinctive color of deep red instead of the usual bright red that most would opt for these days.

Tony disentangled himself off from the women that had flocked themselves to him, and went towards the bar where the woman who sat there alone had caught his attention from simply doing nothing and not even glancing at him. And yet, there was something about her that drew his attention, like a moth to a flame. She seemed to have sense his approach with the way her head would tilt ever so minutely, but did not turn in his direction, giving her the sense of mystery that he was getting even more curious about of how she looks. Women they all flock towards him, some play hard to get, or at least showed some form of interest in him in _some_ manner, but not this one, she was practically ignoring him in fact.

"Could I buy you a drink?" Tony asked casually, standing closely beside of her as he leaned against the counter to get a good look at the female that had captured his attention.

It was not really a familiar face, but her eyes, it captured him and the slow smile curling the side into a smirk caught his attention. Scupltured classic face with high cheekbones, and her eyes… The color of emeralds, or perhaps something more close to the shades of rich green swirled with mystery. It was puzzling and yet intriguing, there were signs of mischievousness in her eyes, and the way she responded to him was like she had expected him. _Maybe she was like the others_ _after all_ he had though, though perhaps not as good looking as her . His eyes traveled down to the slight show of cleavage that teased his imagination, and when she shifted he saw the cloth riding up a little more to show more of her legs, almost making him groan at the images that was running through his mind of what he would like her to do with it.

"Whiskey," she replied with a smirk tugging at a corner of her lip, turning her attention to the bartender, it was subtle, but it was the same drink that he had offered that day at his tower when she had thrown him out of his window. Tony made a gesture to make the same order, his attention drawn back to the female as he studied her for a while.

"So you like it hard," he remarked suggestively when the drinks came to the table as they clinked glass before Tony took a sip from it.

"I believe _man of iron_, that _you_ take it hard," she replied, another attempt at subtlety, lowering her tone at the end of it that came out almost like a rumbling purr.

Tony leaned forward with interest as she rested her glass back on the table, an arm on the table and the other reaching out towards him, fingering the lapels of his jacket. She played with the fabric as she looked at Tony in the eyes from beneath her long lashes, her tongue lazily licking her lips as she smiled smugly at the reaction that she was getting from him. Men, they were all the same, so easily twisted around the fingers by a woman with looks.

"What's your name," he asked in a low rumbling whisper when he saw how close they suddenly were, like a spider drawing it's prey into the web, only who knows who is the spider now.

"Loki," she whispered against his lips before drawing him in for a passionate French kiss.

Before his mind could register the familiarity of the name, it was too late as Tony felt how numbing he was slowly become and lured by the slowly growing lust for the female body and the clouding in his mind.

Too late for him to realize that it was all just Loki playing with him drawing him into her web where he is now the prey and _she_ the Spider.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers

Hello! I thought I would give it a try to write a short fan fiction between Tony and Loki. Let me know of what you think, and have a great week!


End file.
